Harry Potter et... à vous de décider!
by Sama
Summary: *Chap3* C'est l'histoire de Harry Potter, et il va lui arriver ce que vous choisirez...
1. chapitre 1

Harry Potter et… à vous de décider

Bon, alors j'aimerais tout d'abord vous expliquer comment cette histoire fonctionnera. À la fin de chaques chapitres, il y a une question avec des choix de réponses. Vous devrez me faire savoir avec laquelle des réponses vous préféreriez que l'histoire continue. Ainsi donc, je tiendrai compte de vos votes pour le prochain chapitre. Lorsqu'une lettre correspond à " Vos suggestions… ", eh bien cela veut dire que si vous avez une meilleure idée, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Cela donnera donc à peut près : Pour le chapitre _x_ je voudrais qu'il se passe… + commentaire. Bon, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué…

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 1

Comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'il avait fini l'école, Harry s'éveilla, couvert de sueur, avec une douleur indescriptible à sa cicatrice. Il s'asseya donc sur son séant, se palpant le front. Voldemort préparait sûrement un autre de ses mauvais coups, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. En fait, plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ses pensés se tournèrent alors vers Cédric. Il l'avait laissé mourir… Si seulement il avait fait quelque chose ; si seulement il avait été le seul à prendre le trophée… Mais les regrets ne servent à rien, et Harry le savait. Ils ne ramèneraient jamais Cédric. Un cri le tira soudain de ses pensées.

Pétunia : Harry, es-tu debout ? Il…il y a quelqu'un dans la cheminé qui voudrait te parler… 

Harry se leva et bondit dans l'escalier, certain qu'il allait enfin recevoir des nouvelles de Sirius. Mais la tête qu'il vit au milieu des flammes n'avait absolument rien en commun avec celle de son parrain. Il ne crut d'ailleurs la reconnaître que lorsque celle-ci parla.

Harry : Dumbledore ? Est- ce bien vous?

Dumbledore : Quoi, Harry, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Harry : Non, euh si, professeur. C'est juste que vous avez beaucoup changé…

Dumbledore avait effectivement énormément changé. Tout d'abord, son visage avait pris une apparence encore plus squelettique et quelques rides supplémentaires s'étaient creusés ici et là. Et ses yeux, habituellement si pétillants et si vaillants semblaient presque sans vie. Mais il y avait autre chose… dans sa voix… Elle n'avait aucune intonation et ne dégageait pas d'émotions. Harry reprit, méfiant.

Harry : Que voulez-vous exactement professeur ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Que veut Dumbledore ?

Avoir des nouvelles de Harry ? Que Harry aille chez les Weasley ? Convaincre Harry d'aller du côté de Voldemort ? Vos suggestions… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Donc, reviewez et dites-moi ce que vous voulez qu'il arrive. 

P.S. Je ne commence pas le prochain chapitre avant d'avoir au moins 5 reviews. 


	2. L'été chez Sirius

Harry Potter et … à vous de décider

Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews, c'est vraiment sympa! Alors, dans le dernier chapitre, la question était : Que veut Dumbledore ? Eh bien, la plupart d'entre vous voulaient que Dumbledore essait de convaincre Harry d'aller du côté de Voldemort. Voici ce que ça donne… Bonne Lecture !

****

Chap. 2

Et Dumbledore répondit :

Dumbledore : Écoute-moi bien, Harry, je suis sûr que tu es apte à comprendre… Vois-tu, nous avons longuement pensé qu'il y avait deux groupes distincts, en magie : ceux qui pratiquaient la magie blanche, et ceux qui pratiquaient la noire. Les bons, et les méchants. Mais nous avons trop rapidement oublié que la magie n'a pas de couleur ! Les bons sont simplement le groupe auquel on appartient alors que les méchants sont les autres. Mais encore faut-il choisir le bon groupe… Celui qui a le plus de chances de remporter la victoire… Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Harry : Euh, je n'en suis pas trop sûr…

Dumbledore :Eh bien, tu sais que la guerre n'est plus loin et il vaut mieux choisir le meilleur groupe. Le groupe qui gagnera. Le groupe de Voldemort !

Harry : Quoi ? Non, ça ne peut être vous, professeur… Jamais vous ne diriez tel blasphème…

Dumbledore :Harry, tu sais comme moi que ça ne sert à rien d'être avec les perdants, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps, et le temps, crois-moi, nous file entre les doigts.

Harry :…

Dumbledore : Je dois maintenant partir, Harry, mais penses-y bien. Tu as le choix entre une glorieuse vie ou une mort idiote. À toi de choisir ! Au revoir et, bonne journée !

Harry resta ainsi planté devant le foyer durant de longues minutes, bouche bée. Puis, il se mit à réfléchir en accéléré. Il fallait qu'il parle de ce qui venait de se passer à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Les Dursley ? Il ne fallait même pas y penser ! Ron ou Hermione ? Non, ils ne le croiraient jamais… Il restait donc Sirius. Harry remonta dans sa chambre, saisit une plume, puis commença à rédiger :

Cher Sirius,

J'aimerais avoir de tes conseilles. Dumbledore vient, à l'instant même, de 

me contacter. Il a essayé de me convaincre qu'il valait mieux aller du côté 

de Voldemort. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Réponds-moi vite !

Harry

Il relut sa lettre, puis, satisfait, la confia à Hedwidge qui s'envola aussitôt. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Harry attendit impatiemment le retour de sa chouette. Durant le souper, on frappa à la porte et c'est Harry qui alla ouvrir. Il resta alors muet de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut son parrain. Celui-ci s'avança, serra son filleul dans ses bras et lui demanda :

Sirius : Ça va Harry ?

Harry : Oui, merci, et toi ?

Sirius : Oui, oui. Ça va, ça va. Où sont les Dursley ? Je voudrais leur parler.

Harry : Ils sont dans la salle à manger.

Harry lui désigna la pièce d'un geste de la main et Sirius y pénétra.

Sirius : Bonjour M. et Mme Dursley, je me nomme Sirius Black et je suis le parrain de Harry. Je voulais juste vous annoncer que Harry vient vivre chez moi dès ce soir. Allez Harry, va faire tes valises.

M. Dursley : Excusez-moi, mais il n'est pas question que Harry ait où que ce soit, ce soir. Rien ne me prouve que vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être.

Sirius : Je sais, mais je tiens à lui, moi. Et il est présentement en très grand danger, ici.

Mme Dursley : Vernon, arrête, c'est un… tu-sais-quoi ! Écoutez, Monsieur, prenez Harry si vous le voulez, mais je vous en pris, ne faite de mal ni à moi, ni à ma famille.

Sirius : Soyez certaine que tel était mon intention, Madame.

Harry arriva bientôt et ils partirent à l'instant, en autobus.

Harry : Où va-t-on ?

Sirius : Mais chez moi !

Harry : Sirius, euh, je ne crois pas que tu devrais courir le risque de …

Sirius : De quoi ?

Harry : Bien, avec moi, les gens risquent de te remarquer d'avantage et je ne veux pas que, par ma faute, eh bien …

Sirius : Harry, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été acquitté.

Harry : Oh !

L'autobus s'arrêta, puis Harry et Sirius débarquèrent. Ils se trouvaient présentement face à une minuscule maisonnette à l'allure quelque peu délabré.

Sirius : Voici ma maison. Bon, elle n'a l'air de rien, comme ça, mais l'intérieur est très confortable ! Sans compter qu'après quelques travaux, elle aura l'air d'une neuve.

Harry : Oui, eh bien, loin des Dursley, je pourrais même vivre dans une niche à chien !

Sirius : Mais tu sais, c'est très bien une niche à chien…

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la maison et Harry commença à défaire ses valises.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Qu'arrivera-t-il chez Sirius ?

Rien de particulier ? Ron et/ou Hermione et/ou Dumbledore va/vont venir ? Harry décidera d'aller du sombre côté ? Sirius ne sera pas Sirius ? Harry va décider d'adopter un furet ? Vos suggestions… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

P.S. Encore une fois, comme pour tout les prochains chapitrent, j'attendrai d'avoir au moins 5 reviews pour commencer à l'écrire. Merci !


	3. Le furet

Ok, je sais, ça fait un méchant bout que l'histoire est commencée sans, pour autant, avancer très très vite. Je vous prierais d'ailleurs de m'en excuser…

Lors du dernier chapitre, Harry est venu vivre chez Sirius. La question était : " Qu'arrivera-t-il chez Sirius ? " Vous m'aviez proposé maintes choses. J'ai donc essayée de mélanger le tout et voici ce que cela donne.

Chapitre 3, Le furet

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius appela Harry pour qu'il vienne souper. C'était du potage aux carottes qu'il avait spécialement préparé pour son cher filleul. À peine eut-il prit une cuillerée qu'il s'étouffa. Sirius goûta et

Sirius : Oui, bon, c'est peut-être un peu trop épicé…

Lorsque Harry devint bleu, son parrain se décida enfin à lui jeter le sort " dézhétouphaje " qui sert à désétouffer.

Sirius : Écoute Harry, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que t'a raconter Dumbledore.

Harry : Eh bien, il a dit que la magie n'a pas de couleur et donc celle que l'on appelle noire n'est pas nécessairement mauvaise. Il a aussi dit que nous avions le choix entre une vie glorieuse ou une mort idiote. C'est étonnant venant de Dumbledore…

Sirius :…

Harry : Il…il a tort, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius : Non, pas tout à fait. La magie c'est un peu comme un match de Quidditch. Si tu es dans une équipe, tes coéquipiers sont gentils, mais tes adversaires sont méchants, mais pour l'équipe adverse, c'est aussi vrai. Il faut savoir choisir l'équipe gagnante.

Harry : C'est aussi ce que Dumbledore m'a dit… C'est étrange tout de même ; Les deux adultes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, et qui m'ont toujours mis en garde contre le côté obscure, décident soudainement de changer d'idée et ce, en même temps…

Sirius : C'est que tout les deux, nous tenons à toi et nous ne voulons pas que tu meurs pour une mauvaise cause.

Harry : Une mauvaise cause ???? Être contre la discrimination, c'est une mauvaise cause ? Et vouloir épargner des millions de personnes ayant, pour unique faute d'être sans pouvoirs, c'est une mauvaise cause ça????

Sirius : Oui.

Harry :Bon, j'en ai assez entendu, je vais prendre de l'air.

***

Les arbres étaient tellement magnifiques dans ce coin du pays ! Harry s'assied sur une grosse roche qui bordait la rivière. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand une petite créature s'approcha de lui. Elle était blanche et ses petits yeux verts le regardaient fixement. Cette créature moldue se nommait furet.

Harry : Va-t'en ! Je voudrais être seul.

Mais loin de s'en aller, la bête grimpa sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Harry la regarda faire et sourit, amusé. C'est alors que le furet bondit à quelques pas vers l'ouest, regardant intensément le sorcier. Aussitôt que ce denier l'eut rejoint, la créature s'éloigna encore. C'est ainsi que Harry la suivit pendant près de quinze minutes avant de finalement découvrir une grotte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de cette caverne et ce qu'il y vit le surpris au plus haut point. Le plafond et le sol étaient couvert de stalactites et de stalagmites, mais pourtant, il n'y avait nul autre trace d'humidité. Les murs étaient d'un bleu profond et inégal. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans l'air. Tout d'abord un peu réticent, Harry décida d'aller explorer l'intérieur.

¤¤¤¤¤

Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura dans la grotte ?

Un Sirius tout ligoté ? Le quartier général des mangemorts ? Un tunnel qui mène au manoir des Malefoy ? 


End file.
